My Superhero with a Dope Disguise
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: This is somewhat a college setting, dated five years after our hero left Inaba. Rise had unfortunately been waiting for nothing due to Yu already going steady with Yukiko over the years. The only lapse in Yu's decisions was that he had picked someone too soon. Everybody needs to choose... even Yu Narukami. - Yu x Rise
1. Bright Eyes, Sundress

**My Superhero with a Dope Disguise**

_Schick Merchandise_

* * *

Late nights.

Paris, Rhode Island, Tuscany are just a few places she has already been in. A pop star is always on the move. Whether land transportation or air plane, she wasn't allowed to have travel sickness. From here to there and back, a comfortable bed may not always be available but there's always a high end room in the train or a humongous pillow to lay her head on for the day/night.

Commercials, modelling and sitcoms, the starlet barely had time for college but she still tried her best to attend Tsukuba University. Once during her high school graduation, when a certain boy arrived from the big city, she promised him that she would never take her studies for granted. The managers thought it was great of her that she wanted to attain higher education so they got him a spot in one of Japan's prized universities.

In contrast with those students who burnt their eyebrows just to get in, all she had were connections. Be that is it may, she was already in, and she didn't break her promise.

"What's troubling you, Risette?"

A young man clothed in a fancy DKNY blazer circled his arm around the singer's waist. Immediately moving away from him, she didn't think she was in need to submit herself to him even if he was a co-host of one noon time show and was adored by thousands. Masataka Sato was handsome, very handsome, but she was only twenty and a struggling sophomore college student, she must not give in to his will.

"My hometown friends are coming to Tsukuba. I must make time for them. Preferably, not less than a day." Rise's voice, though sweet, was very serious, and Masataka felt this was wishful thinking. With their new manager going hardcore on them, he knew her idea was absurd.

* * *

Tsukuba. Trouble on her mind.

Not just fanmail far and wide has drowned her basement, also boys from different walks of life fall for her left and right. Appealing, beautiful and smart, what kind of guy would resist her? Not even chocolate haired drool-worthy Masataka Sato was resistant to her charms. Bars she attended, clubs she graced with her presence, they all bowed down to her charisma and she had enjoyed each night though she knew well she was just wasting her time.

High heels, skinny jeans, and a nicely fitted blouse, she prepared so much for this day. The pop star was not given with a day off but a night off. Yosuke, Teddie, Kanji, Chie, Yukiko, Naoto were all dining in Tsukuba and Rise would have loved to eat lunch with them but to no avail. For one entire night, though she would be sacrificing a bit of sleep was all she managed to get. Then again, it was better than nothing.

"Ooh! Rise! You are still so bear-y beautiful!"

No matter how sparkly her scarf was, of course, Teddie, the one who fancied to score with the ladies could always recognize her from any type of covering. "Sshh!" Rise put her index finger in front of her lips and just under her nose, "I don't want to a cause a riot here, Teddie! I want to spend some free time with you guys!" The blonde haired bisexual was already running towards her. Even if she had this stern look on her face, their unison still fell under a ton of giggles and a very warm hug.

It had been the biggest recess of her life— to see all of her friends from Yasoinaba gathered in Tsukuba. Not only they were there to see her but some of them were actually staying around for a really long time. For example, Yosuke Hanamura had been in the capital, namely Tokyo, for almost three years. Same with Naoto Shirogane for two. Teddie just arrived and would be staying with the sunset haired boy but Chie and Kanji were just around for a month-long vacation.

It was nice to have her real friends gathered around but whom she missed most was none other than Yu Narukami.

"Senpai," she cooed happily as she raises both of her forearms and slowly intertwines her fingers. "I've been attending classes like I promised," closing in on him, she knew she could have said something better than that, but she was older and much mature now, and she'd want to show that to him in a more private time, hence a lot more special.

"I'm glad to hear it." Yu genuinely smiled down at her. The boy, twenty one and a junior college student, turned out to be lean, very tall and had broader shoulders; he was simply perfection.

There was this urge inside her body that wanted to tip her toes and plant a kiss on his cheek but she knew better to save it for later. Surely, they'd have some alone time. Why wouldn't they? Rise had been waiting for this moment since he first left Inaba after his sophomore year in Yasogami High.

* * *

Smile shining like gold.

The dinner, the karaoke, the street lights, everything seemed to be so much better when you're with your most valued peers. Despite her rusty work schedule, strict managers and creepy nerve-wracking workmate, she was truly blessed. The only thing missing in her life was Yu Narukami being hers exclusively.

"There's this nice park just outside this building. I once saw it when I was running away from the paparazzi. I want to visit again and I could use some company." Rise managed to pull Yu to the side while Yosuke and Chie fought over one microphone and Teddie rape the other. "Senpai, what do you say?"

It was really getting late and more than half of the group was already tipsy. Still, their hero felt the need to catch up with their starlet so he amorously grazed his fingertip under her chin, smirked at her and said "The pleasure is all mine."

A soft giggle and a blush, it boosted Rise's confidence in asking him out. Uncertain on how they would exactly do it, but she was bullet-proof absolute that this was the right thing to do and the most perfect time. They would be star-crossed lovers no more and would just stay in one place and eventually get married. The plan fits them well.

With a laughing Yukiko and a busy Kanji conversing with Naoto, it was cake walk to slip out of the room unnoticed. Eventually getting to that park she was referring to, the silver haired male was utmost surprised to see such a thing existed as if it was never touched by pollution or any sort of human filth. It was amazing!

Just like in the movies, this was how Rise imagined her first kiss with Yu would be. None of her commercials, movies or sitcoms included her as the lady with the romantic interest so she never smacked anyone on the lips yet. Though there were times that people behind the cameras often teased her with Masataka, and during parties when they would get drunk, the male actor would pull her into a powerful smooch. There were boys in bars and clubs too that were lucky enough to have a quick taste but not once did she count them in. As far as real kisses go, she still haven't had her first.

"My manager got me a lead role in a movie due next year," she announced happily after she placed her self on the neat bench and he followed suit.

"Congratulations, Rise. Your career is progressing. Considering your very young age, you're quite successful." Again, he smiled at her, his arm crawling slowly atop the bench's backrest, his forearm almost shielding her shoulders from the cold breeze of Tsukuba. Almost… but their skins never touched.

"Come on, Yu. I am not that young." Emphasis on 'that'. The singer did not want to be perceived as a little girl. And emphasis on the 'Yu'. Did she need to remind him that they're close? It's time that she'd become his woman!

"Really now?" Yu neared his face towards hers when she moved an inch closer to him, his tone teasing her. With both of her palms laid flat atop the bench just settled a few centimetres next to his left thigh, her chin was tilted upwards, eyes locked on his.

"Mhmm…" she whispered back ever so slowly. The hero thought she was cute, she had always been.

"Yu..?" There was a voice that was totally not part of the script. It was stern and womanly, something that didn't belong to Rise. As she swivelled her head to see who it was who had barged into their amazing scene, she had to mentally curse Yukiko for ruining a good moment.

"Hey, Yukiko." The silver haired gent gradually stood from the bench and called the other with his gentle voice. Rise was shocked to witness this. Why was he moving? It wasn't over! Sit back down!

"Hi. Teddie and Kanji are passed out. I think it's time to go." The long raven haired girl pointed out and the femme in chestnut pigtails thought there was sense in her words but she didn't think she had a reason valid enough to destroy her lovely picture. They can all go home, and she could just leave them alone. Should she know better, she'd think that Yukiko did this on purpose since she always seemed to have the hots for Yu. They have been rivals even if no one actually spoke of it.

"You're right. Let's go." Spoken like a true gentleman, he soon stepped closer to the intruder, leaving the celebrity frozen on her spot. Just a few seconds everything shifted, and now Rise was looking at Yukiko wrapping both of her wrists around Yu's elbow.

After a second, though, he pulled it off of her but he stretched his arm atop her shoulders exactly how a boyfriend would to his girl. "Hnn!" Rise was left with the tiniest yelp, both of her hazel eyes widened in surprise, her right hand reaching out to the duo of retreating backs. What the hell did she just see?

* * *

Some twenty minutes later, Rise was slumped back in that stupid couch inside their karaoke room. Just before the two have disappeared through the back entrance of the building, she spotted Yu's gray eyes looking back at her, perhaps checking if she was all right.

The pigtailed woman did not pretend to be fine. Bummed and pouting, she just stared back until the other woman hid him from view.

Recently, Yosuke was singing at the corner with a Chie resting on his shoulder. Teddie was on the floor, his left arm sprawled out and his right hand shaking a bottle of liquor that looked like he was going to chuck off in a few seconds. Yukiko was seated at the side, contemplating if any of the left-over food was edible and Yu was trying to lift Kanji, pushing him towards the cushion while Naoto helped him out.

Sure, it was nice to be with everyone, yeah, but she definitely didn't see this sort of twist coming.

With a mood so low and attitude so bitter, she was not even at all annoyed to feel her mobile phone vibrating inside her jean pocket and find out that it was Masataka calling. "Hello?" she answered lazily while her eyes were still plastered on Yu, wondering how on earth was he Yukiko's boyfriend. Truly, he must have been visiting Inaba more than she ever kept track of. That was why when her co-host insisted on picking her up, she didn't think any more and just agreed to it.

Maybe she was zoning out, wondering which part of her heart hurt the most, that's why she didn't realize that Yu was actually next to her whispering something in her ear. "Let's talk tomorrow, okay?"

Rise's hazel orbs, then, cautiously wandered off to Yukiko who was now occupied with waking Chie up. "I don't know," she replied to him without catching his eye contact, or his breath, or his touch. "I don't think we have anything to talk about," she continued roughly, obviously throwing a fit due to what she just learned.

Yu didn't appreciate it but he knew he was in the wrong… in so many ways than one. However, there was no concrete mistake in his record— he didn't cheat nor told Rise any lie. The only lapse he had, perhaps, was something he was not completely aware of.

Going back to his duty as the group leader, he took off from the spot next to her and inched back to where the boys were. This time, he thieved the microphone off of Yosuke. The voice of the prince of Junes was giving them an early hangover even if he'd rather his voice than Teddie's flamboyant one. They need to wrap this up because they all need to get back to their hotel rooms.

"Excuse me?"

There was a man at the door, standing alluringly, his non-intrusive smile adorably shy but rather dashing. Everyone knew who he was— Masataka Sato— he's Risette's current co-host in their weekly noon show. "I'm here for Rise," he soon paused when he noticed the chestnut haired girl gathering her things and then walking towards him.

There was this cheerful and expected grin on his face that Yu didn't find… captivating. Until now, he believed that it was his task to protect every person in their Investigation Team, including his little cousin Nanako. At the mean time, he was certain that he was experiencing that. It's been so long since he felt vigilant of them, it seems that his duty never ends.

"Bye, guys. Come around soon and I'll make time again!" The pop star gave them a friendly wave before she disappeared through the door with a man acting like he was grateful to them for taking care of her and Yu eyeing him carefully.

* * *

Bright eyes. Sundress.

The next morning, Yu had woken up to realize how strange his night was. It was rather sleepless and he blamed Yosuke's horrible snoring and Kanji's angry mumbles whenever Teddie would squeeze into him.

Those were the things he thought to be at fault, nothing else.

They wouldn't be checking out of the two hotel rooms the next day so the girls thought it would be best to spend some of their hours shopping. Surprisingly, they managed to pull Naoto along. Apparently, Yu thought otherwise with his time.

Sticking around Yukiko for the time being, he chased after Naoto when he entered the book store. The female detective was enrolled in Japan's top school, Tokyo U, just as he was and they thought they were in a good place to purchase some reference materials. Yosuke, who had been his roommate since college started, was enrolled in Tokyo University of Agriculture and Technology, a totally different one.

The raven haired girlfriend was outside, chatting with her short haired best friend. Yu found himself, zoning off when he watched her as he stood in line.

"You know, every relationship is different." Naoto's stern voice caught him off guard. Apparently, she was behind him, examining the pile of things on her hands.

"Sorry, what?" Rather confused of what she just said, he wheeled his head around to see her.

"I mean, these books. They are all made of paper and as some are obviously weightier than other, nevertheless, you know they are far various than they seem to be." Naoto stared back at him as if she had a different meaning to what she said and she was not just referring about these reading materials.

"It would be hard to pick a favourite," Yu smiled gently but Naoto's serious expression never changed.

"Yes but what's more true is there's always one that's more memorable than the rest. I'm sorry, senpai, but I believe it's your turn." The detective prince nodded at the lady in the counter as she referred to Yu being the next to be served.

"Right. I'm sorry," he apologized once more as he handed over his things but not without spotting a magazine on the rack.

"Oh look, it's Rise." As if his mind was being read, Naoto spoke clearly of the words inside his head. Setting it up apart from the rest, she soon added, "I think that Masataka Sato isn't entirely good for her. That's just a hunch. I am yet to clarify this once I get a hold of my grandfather." It seemed not only him was concerned about their starlet.

* * *

The sun had begun to set and none of Kanji and Naoto's texts for Rise had been answered. Up until the moment they gave up, they decided to just grab their nighttime meal without her.

Teddie seemed to be lost in the streets too. The shiny things must have been very distracting and the hero had taken upon his own hands to look for him. Easily finding him by the candy store, the florid blondie went yelling and waving his hand. "Rise-chaaaan!"

Yu was as surprised as Rise, both turning their heads to gape at Teddie and eventually upon each other. "Bring this and don't wait up for me. Tell them I'll call," the silver haired boy was quick on his wits, dumping all of his purchased books on the gaudy comrade and taking off immediately.

"But sensei!" Teddie called out, whining, even if he knew his word was nothing against his orders.

"Senpai, I didn't— I… What are you doing here?" It was strange of her to stutter like this but he didn't feel like pampering her since they've left off last night pretty badly.

"Do you have time, Rise? Have dinner with me." A gentle voice with a cold tone, only Yu Narukami would be able to pull that off. Even if she was a celebrity, admired by many, he was still more powerful than her.

"Sorry for the wait. I hope none of our stalkers caught you." Masataka Sato walked in with a freshly bought box tucked under his right arm and the singer soon under his left. Since her lips were an easy target, he aimed for it and planted a peck on it… which almost missed because she abruptly turned her face.

The displeasure in his expression was instantly visible, the same as Yu's disapproval on his.

"What do we have here?" he began after his gaze crawled to where Rise's attention was at. "Hello there. A-"

"This is Yu Narukami, a good friend of mine. We met in Inaba." Much to the male actor's chagrin, it was obvious that she was defending him.

Yu stood firmly and didn't take out his hand, nor wanted to. Rise would have preferred that they greet each other accordingly but she knew the male race had their unspoken issues.

"Inaba," Masataka grinned widely but not really liking the idea that the guy from the boonies was as tall as him. Maybe he had looks but no one could match up to his. "I guess you already know me," he told Yu, "and this is my ride." Stopping by the curb was the vehicle their chauffeur drove. It did not look like the female pop star was joining him so he just bid her adieu. "See you later."

Rise frowned at the sight of Masataka leaving with the car she was supposed to be in and the curve on her lips didn't turn upside down when she returned her focus on Yu… who seemed mad at her for some reason.

"Dinner?" she asked, wondering why she had this apologetic tone. All she had was a nod before the two of them took off.

* * *

Artless, awkward and quiet. This wasn't how Rise imagined their first date with Yu to be. Though the food was delectable and elegant, they ate in silence. Not even the question '_Where are the others?_' came up because she knew Kanji and Naoto were sending her text messages and she had ignored them on purpose.

"Anything on your mind?" she asked, desperate, as she watched Yu take a couple of bills out from his wallet and pay for their meals.

By the time the waiter approved the amount and left, the silver haired boy cut her off with an "I'll take you back."

It did not feel like it was going well at all. Even when Rise insisted that they just walk so as to prolong their time together, Yu was still as mute as ever. The only thing different, however, was that his presence didn't have his usual peaceful glow, rather he seemed agitated or at war with himself.

Rise then feared that if this kept up, she would lose him for good. So just before they turned by an empty street, she took a tight grasp of his forearm and forced him to stop on his track. "What's your problem!?" she may have had the chance to execute that in a better way but she was running out of patience.

"Did something happen between you two last night?" The darkness engulfed the heavens, only allowing the fewest stars to appear on the sky. The lamp post built next to them stood witness to Yu's very uncharacteristic outburst and Rise's very much shocked expression. For a moment, it did not look like she was about to answer it truthfully.

"What do you mean!?"

"You didn't answer my question." Now, Yu understood why he was pissed. It was because he was protective of Rise. Not once did he think that he rescued her from the TV World just so she would have a less than lovely affair with an actor, as ironic as it sounded. And there was something else he was annoyed about and it kept stuck at the tip of his tongue.

"After Masataka picked me up, he thought we were going steady." Did anyone know that high school never ends? Forever and always, there will be this petty drama. "So he kissed me! And out of spite, I might have kissed him back."

A masculine hand instantly ran through a number of silver strands that usually hanged over a pair of smoothed brows. This time around, they were scrunched, Yu's facial expression distorted, his eyes unsettled to be kept locked with hers.

Rise looked behind her and saw that the building she resided in was just across the street. Returning to the 'somewhat' conversation they had, she used her both hands to tug on his jacket and gazed straight up to his face. "Why are you here, Yu?"

Atypically uncooperative and distracted with the thoughts of what he was just fed with, he didn't think much and just answered, "For you. I feel responsible for all of you."

Just like the leader he once was, the need to protect all of them was still intact inside his heart. Truly, Rise was grateful for that but that's not exactly what she wanted. "Just the same with everyone else, isn't that right, senpai?"

Now, they're back to 'senpai', he thought.

The singer's mouth opened once more, tears threatened to appear in her eyes. "I've always wished it was going to be you and me, but how foolish was I to believe that you'd choose me over Yukiko?"

It has always been there but never spoken. Yu was shocked with the unpredictability of it all and Rise was upset with this. As her grip on his outerwear slid off, he had the sudden urge to pull her back but he was too late, she was already off running.

Tonight, definitely, he'd be haunted with the thoughts of Masataka and Rise together.


	2. My Superhero with a Dope Disguise

**My Superhero with a Dope Disguise**

_Schick Merchandise_

* * *

She changed my life but you changed my world.

"Is there something I can help you with, senpai?"

Naoto Shirogane's elegant yet prosaic voice was heard at one side of the train. The female 'prince' just happened to pick up the notebook that accidentally fell on the floor and since she didn't think it would hurt to look into Yu Narukami's lecture notes, her thumb pressed upon the edges and flipped through the pages.

The one that was dated ten days ago was filled with below than his average jutting. Less after that, and even fewer as the days went on. It was easy for a detective to assume that he had been struggling with a troublesome mind.

"What?" Yu had his elbow seated atop the window ledge of the train, his knuckles loosened as it cradled his chin. By the time he turned his head for the fellow Tokyo U student, she was already holding his notebook under his nose. "Oh. Thanks," he continued mildly, taking the thing from her grasp in such ease.

The two were on their way to a beautiful eight hundred metered long white sand beach, located at Shizuoka. It was apparently a long journey from Tokyo but only thirty five minutes away from Inaba. Everyone was taking off from their respective regions, heading to the same destination. Except for Yosuke Hanamura who was already there since yesterday.

"Just try to relax, senpai," Naoto started to stand off of her seat. "Look, we're here," and pointed their long awaited station.

* * *

It was quite a challenge to be cut loose from Masataka Sato's radar. Once she was given a night off and then ten days later, she asked for an early vacation that would be extended to reach the holidays! Unbelievable!

Rise Kujikawa had always known that she was the favoured one among the talents in their agency and yet she never used this to her advantage unless needed. Ever since her infamous hiatus, her friends from Inaba have been her priority so it was a no-brainer why she uses her benefits on circumstances that included them.

Was there anything a paparazzi wouldn't give to have a photographic shot of this? The starlet was spotted laying on a recliner under a blue and white striped umbrella in that popular beach in Shizuoka. In a new Coco Chanel bikini and legs draped, she was the epitome of faultlessness.

Day in, night out, she had been trying her best to take one certain dude off of her mind. Yu has a girlfriend now; Yu didn't like her; Yu already chose someone else. Rise would have thought of anything just to get over him. However, the more she reminded herself to forget, the more she was unable to move on.

"Where did the sun go?" her pinkish lips mouthed the words, her perfectly shaped fingers hopping at the side of her sunglasses and taking them off briefly so she could get a quick glance of the perimeter.

Chiselled chest and buff biceps, she was greatly astonished… and upset… to find Yu walking pass behind her in his topless glory, arm in arm with Yukiko Amagi, his oh so demure girlfriend.

"Ugh," muttering quietly in her seat, she refused to be excited to see that he has finally arrived. Back when she was fifteen, she wouldn't think twice showing him how much of a pleasure it was to have him around. The pop star was twenty now, she can by far find that him having some other chick latched onto him reason enough for her to be more unenthused than thrilled.

* * *

Fly whip.

Some hour in the middle of the afternoon, Yu was once again reunited with Naoto. Yukiko, as juiced up she was in being one with the sea as she was understanding, let her boyfriend catch up to his studies. It was a bummer that he had to bring his books to this trip but that's the price one pays to be a pupil of Tokyo U. Everyone was just thankful that their smartest members were able to come with.

"Senpai, I haven't sharpened my skills with cognitive psychology. What do you think about it?"

The blue haired female in a sleeveless hoodie gaped into the elder one's silver orbs— they have been gazing far like they have been for a couple of minutes now. "Senpai?"

"Sorry, what?"

Yu was just in his long black board shorts, his head turned to the side, his mind flying off to China. That masculine jaw that seemed to project itself more under the afternoon sun was not the most handsome part of his face. Rather, Naoto reckoned, it was the perplexity in his eyes as it proceeded to gaze towards the shore.

"I was talking about Psychology, senpai," she continued politely, her voice still stern.

"Sorry," Yu repeated as his head flipped back to its proper place, his fingers fumbling through the pages of his text book.

"Nevermind," the detective, once more, spied at the edge of the sea— just where it stops to kiss the sand. "Nanako-chan seems to enjoy Rise's company out of the bunch."

It was true that Yu's twelve year old cousin had always found his friends entertaining. Nevertheless, she was often found to favour the starlet above everyone else in the group. "That's because she's always smiling brightly… like…"

"Like what?"

The silver haired male slightly jerked his head to the side, the corner of his lips perking up. Smirking at Naoto, he finalized his answer. "Nothing…"

* * *

Come ride this.

It was truly a blessing to be surprised by that little girl who was once in twin pigtails to arrive with a huge grin in her face. Rise had taken off her sunglasses and welcomed Nanako in her arms. Longer hair and developed height, she looked so much prettier now!

After Ryotaro Dojima-san approved of her going around every person, giving them her greetings, she had particularly asked the pop star to make a sand castle with her.

Rise, as much as she boasted that she was already twenty, could not at all help to be eager about this activity. Beaming with her perfect teeth, she snatched the little girl's hands and accompanied her to the shore. Time to get crackin'!

"And what is going on in here?" Shortly, a manly voice came. The twenty one year old boy had his toes tipped, his knees folded and his elbows settled atop his thighs.

Just beside the under-constructed castle, the amber-haired femme gaped at her right and welcomed Yu's presence with a chortle. "You couldn't possibly be envious about what we're doing, Yu."

Nanako laughed at that, animated at the sight of the two teasing each other. "Big bro's actually quite skilful with his hands! He can help!"

"You don't say…" Rise jeered, her sight sprinting from the younger one and then to her cousin.

Narukami soon collected a generous amount of sand, poured a bit of salt water on it and started constructing a tower with it. Not only it looked creative, it was also sturdy… unless it was shoved off by a powerful elbow… on purpose.

"Rise!" The leader of their previous Investigation Team yelped, scolding their pigtailed woman who only responded with an energetic chuckle that the whole of Japan always found dazzling.

By the time the gentleman took his revenge by destroying everything the two girls worked hard for, the castle was no longer anything majestic but a lump of mud. Since it was next in line to face Nanako's wrath, the two were abandoned to no choice but to give into her wish— to have her whole body be buried in sand— that apparently took them until sunset.

It was all so fun, Rise couldn't have asked for a better afternoon.

* * *

My sidekick.

The cottage they rented out was just a tad above of average size. Even so, it was aristocratic and charming in a way that it was painted in shades of beige and white. The widespread porch was granted with a long rectangular table, giving everyone their own space to eat happily. Maki, tamago, and udon, their delectable dishes were quite festive, matched with colourful beverages.

"Why don't you go drink a barrel of beer so you can get out of those uncomfortable boy things, Kanji?"

Twenty one year old Yosuke tapped the tip of his glass, his mockery cutting itself through the banquet.

Easily agitated and threatened, Kanji Tatsumi, twice or thrice accused as homosexual, stood from his seat and shook the table. "You take that back, you son of a—" all those testosterone that was able to demolish an entire biker gang with the ever so popular pick up line '_Get bent!_' cut its own tongue when the detective prince's eyes landed on him.

"Say, Kanji~," Teddie cooed from the other side of table, his adorable blue orbs sparkling in anticipation. "Do you remember that time when—"

"NO and neither do you." Twenty year old Kanji, still blushing from his current rage and the possibility of the flamboyant blonde telling everyone a story with a twisted ending, pulled his ass back down on his chair and proceeded with his saké. No Yosuke nor Teddie would be enough to put him apart from his rice wine.

Rise, who was chuckling at the other end was tugged on by a little girl. "Rise-chan," Nanako whispered in her ear. "What do they mean?"

Even if the attempt to keep her voice discreet, a cousin who closely watched over her was likely to pick things up in such ease. Yu froze on his spot, his chopsticks floated awkwardly over a plate and the nigiri clasped in it proved to be vulnerable. Leaving sweet Nanako's innocence to Rise's jurisdiction was a tad scary to be honest.

"It…" Momentarily stopping, she caught Yu's gaze and she couldn't help but sense the worry in it. "It is just something people say to make a party more fun… but you can't say these things until you're twenty." The reason was vague but it was enough to make the teeny bopper stop wondering and at the same time prevent herself from imitating Yosuke's words until she fully understood the malice in the world.

Yu would have said something better but he thought it was a clever answer nonetheless. Shooting Rise a quick smile and a nod, Yukiko just had to make it awkward by standing from her seat as if she was a bit jealous.

Apparently, the starlet had to stand too— she needed to use the restroom.

A couple of minutes later, the two attractive females were spotted standing near the kitchen sink. As they washed their hands, a timid and seemingly serene voice was heard. "Nanako seems to be close to you, Rise-chan... Maybe because you're a pop star and kids love that."

Amber hair slowly swung as the singer's head swivelled abruptly, her eyes finding Yukiko's who proceeded to focus on the soap. "Maybe…" her answer was of uncertainty and but she sure felt a little offended. Rise would like to believe that Nanako was fond of her because of who she was, not because she was the endorser of Calorie Magic. "So you've been back in Inaba for the last three days. Are you returning to Tokyo soon?" Small talk, perhaps, and yet she just needed to ask.

"I don't know…" There was a short pause before the demure priestess responded, her eyes still locked with how she rinsed her wrists. Rise was starting to think they have rituals with cleansing their hands. "Yu has not asked me to stay with him… Most probably because of the inn I run."

That's right, she thought. The Amagi Inn was so famous that it was lucky to be hailed as Inaba's prized possession. Yukiko was fortunate to be its new manager.

Though she had resolved the issue that she was no longer a caged bird and decided that she cannot actually desire to leave their family business, maybe, just maybe, she was starting to rethink things. All over again. Rise had a hunch.

* * *

A day later, all of them were back in Inaba. Since the holidays were approaching, everyone was determined to stay until a few days after New Year's Eve. Everyone… except one certain celebrity who was not allowed to stay as long as they expected. It was not only because her career was difficult and demanding, but she also needed to be with her parents and her grandmother in Marukyu's, to every local's dismay, would be closing the store in order to come with.

Rise tried her best to program herself that seeing Kanji's mother's textile shop once more; tasting the topsicles in Junes and playing video games with Chie were enough for her vacation. Yu Narukami wasn't the only good thing in Inaba and it would be rude for everybody else if she thought otherwise.

This small window for recess that she was granted with brought her many smiles despite the heartache every time she would see the man of her dreams holding hands with another. This may not be the end of the world and there were more things to look forward to, but she knew her limits. Hence packing her things and leaving them in the living room to be easily picked up was in order.

Rise, to no one's knowing, was jetting off a day early than she told them she would.

* * *

My superhero with a dope disguise.

Dressed in a long striped blouse, leggings, stilettoes and dark shades, pop idol Rise Kujikawa sneaked out of Marukyu's, leaving all of her luggage and a small note to her grandmother that she would just see her in the city. The chauffer that was assigned to pick her up tomorrow would not acquire two passengers but only one.

It may come off as a surprise but she knew it was better this way— solely because she hankered the time alone and the lonesomeness in a long train ride would do her good.

"Who's Rainie Kujikawa?" Malformed voice and Italian hand gestures, the starlet denied her true identity to one passer-by who almost recognized her.

Hurrying off from that random woman, she reminded herself that she was only a few steps away from the train station. Once she gets there, she would have her solitude. "Rise, where are you going?" Only there was a sudden grip on her elbow, preventing her from moving on— literally and emotionally.

As she turned her head as she stood frozen by the corner of the street, she knew who her intruder was. How could she mistake it for anyone else? "Yu…" That was simply impossible.

"And why are you dressed like—" Needless to finish the question, a smart person like him who familiarized her soul was able to figure out what she was ought to do.

"The paparazzi would be hanging around my house tomorrow and I cannot stand another faulty and useless rumor." Such creative critters they were, they could make any story out of any stolen photo. Though her true reason was cloaked within the depths of her jealousy and insecurity, the leader of their long-gone Investigation Team bought the one she laid out for him.

"All right," he said. "I will walk you to the train station."

Narukami noticed that all she had was a single bag. Much less with his carry-ons, all he had with him was his cash and phone— the ultimate bundle when one decides to go grocery shopping by the time the sun sets.

Though it was true that it did not quite occur to him that the supportive member of their group wouldn't be spending the holidays with them, the reality of it seemed to have hit him when he caught sight of their destination.

Engaged in small talk, he felt thirsty for words and questions he desired to say and ask. If only he knew what they were, his mouth would have done the job a few minutes ago and wouldn't be struggling searching for them now that they were in line for the amber-haired femme's ticket.

Then again, he may have been too focused on savoring each second with her to concentrate on much else. Rise, no matter what type of drama conspired in between them, was indeed special to him.

"I will see you in Tsukuba, senpai." Time always runs out when you didn't want it to. Though there was a genuine smile on her face, one that she mastered to hide every dismal in her life, he couldn't help but return it… even if he knew he should. "Or maybe in Tokyo," she added with her fingertips reaching the bottom part of her cheek. "I don't know," she shook her head. "We'll keep in touch," she giggled and it was soon followed by her hand waving as she stepped through the train doors.

This wasn't right, he thought. The straight line in the middle of his lips didn't budge, his eyes refused to see the doors close in on him.

All of a sudden, it was as if the milliseconds warned a situation that forced him to choose between life and death.

The bell rang and the conductors announced for take off. Rise was still smiling happily and Yu was losing her.

Just before the doors closed, he took a good grip of her forearm and pulled her out. The train marshals spewed angry words in horror that the girl could have been harmed. Nonetheless, their screams were muted for all he cared. Yu had her in his arms, protecting her from the fury of the acceleration of the transportation next to them.

Standing on the platform, as the station grew empty, he lowered his gaze on her. After a brief pause, he launched his face closer to hers, letting their lips crash into one another. The endearment had slipped out, their first kiss felt like the touchstone of sanity and solace in this world.

Rise slowly pulled away, her palms on his chest, the ends of her shoes tipped to annul their ten inch height difference.

The confusion and shock in her stare were deeply satisfying in a way that Yu wouldn't have anticipated. There was no logic to his actions but he would try to explain them to her should she inquire for the specifics.

"I…" she decided to break the ice, but not to address her concerns about what just came to pass. "I still need to go back to Tsukuba." What were the chances that she would stay in Inaba and risk the paparazzi ruining the good image she had been working so hard for? Maybe she would…

"I'll go with you, Rise," or maybe she wouldn't have to.

Still wrapped around his arms, she felt her lips curving upwards, abandoning the puzzled expression she once had and transforming it into one of gratitude.

* * *

After they caught the next ride, it was obvious that it was still a long way to go before they get to Tsukuba. With his right elbow seated atop the inner window ledge of the train, his lips leaned onto his knuckles, the silver haired boy continued to stare through the transparent pane, watching the first shade of the night loom over the passing sceneries.

Within the minute, his phone beeped. Sliding his thumb through the buttons, he silently read Yukiko Amagi's text message: Where are you?

"Who was that, Yu?" The amber haired girl's head lifted off from his shoulder, her dazzling eyes droopy due to her sleep being interrupted.

"No one," he shook his head. "Just some classmate from Tokyo U."

"Oh."

"Now, you try to sleep some more. Let's talk later after you rest." Using his left palm to graze lovingly from her hair down to her shoulder and sleeve, he felt new butterflies being born inside his stomach— making their way through the battle against the continuous pangs of guilt eating him away.

As he felt Rise's left feminine forearm looping above his stomach, he rested his cheekbone atop her head and let his eyes wander off to the glass window. Cheating gave him a new companion: Guilt.


End file.
